1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a vending machine. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a vending machine provided with a display panel for displaying various information on a front surface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display unit includes a display panel for displaying various images. Recently, such a display unit is used in a vending machine to display various information such as information about products contained in the vending machine, as well as various advertisements.
The display unit includes a display panel for displaying images on a front surface thereof and a circuit board having circuits for controlling functions of the display panel.
When the display panel is used in a vending machine, the display panel may be easily broken if external impact is applied to the display panel, so tempered glass having high strength is installed on a front surface of the display panel.
However, since heat is generated from the display panel and the circuit board while the display unit is being operated, if the tempered glass is installed on the front surface of the display panel, the heat generated from the display panel and the circuit board may not be emitted to the outside thereof due to the tempered glass having insulation effect, so that the display unit may malfunction or the display panel may be degraded due to the heat, thereby shortening the life span of the display unit.